


His Kiss

by HPFangirl71



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Infidelity, Kissing, Mistaken Identity, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline knew it wasn't Tyler but that didn't stop her from stealing his kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kiss

**His Kiss by HPFangirl71**

The memory of his kiss made her blush, as she pressed fingertips to her lips and shamelessly longed for more. Deep down she’d known it wasn’t Tyler. His kiss hadn’t felt the same. It’d been more aggressive… almost possessive in nature. And after all, wasn’t that completely Klaus… 

Somewhere inside of her, she’d known it wasn’t Tyler, and yet she’d submitted willingly to his kiss. That kiss had taken her to a place she’d yearned for without even being aware. His hands on her skin had been delightful, every caress had been like a song and she was its tempo. She’d wanted to pretend it was Tyler, so she could feel that feeling for just a few moments longer.

But his term of endearment had brought her crashing to her senses. When he’d called her ‘Love’, even in Tyler’s voice it had sounded so sensual, so alluring… And she’d wanted to ignore it but instead, she’d found herself pushing him away. She’d lashed out at him. Using the anger she felt at herself for wanting him.

And even now, Caroline found herself tempted by the feel of his kiss… desiring his touch once more.


End file.
